


Chocolate Fur on a Moonlit Night

by deep_doot



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gods and Godesses, Magic Exists, Multi, Possible One Shot, Victorian era, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, fake parents, fortellers - Freeform, highly evolved 1870's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_doot/pseuds/deep_doot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was so perfect. A blue maiden, always behind her fence of green. He loved her. But could she love him if she knew the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maiden of Blue

Chocolate Fur on A Moonlit Night  
_  
1   
-  
Being in a pack of werewolves wasn't difficult. You had your brethren to back you up, the meals were delicious, and the forest was the best place to be. The only downside was that they couldn't love. Well, they can love, just if they did, they would revert to their human forms. Permanently. 

Terra did not specifically listen to his elders' law. Sure he was close to being pack leader, but he didn't obey. He always managed to wake at the crack of dawn, right when the air is still cool, and run through the forest to the city side. 

There was a maiden, fair in beauty and grace, with blue hair that danced and a beautiful smile that grazed her lips. The lone wolf would watch her from behind the fence that kept them apart. She always awoke early in the morning and started her duties for the day. 

His heart sang. He wanted to be hers, he wanted to love her and he wanted her love in return. The wolf walked around the fencing, trying to get a better view of his secret love. She had already awoken, working in her garden. Her hands ran through fresh vegetables and fruits, pulling gently to harvest them. 

The wolf was mesmerized by her. He had walked close to the fence, accidentally snapping a stick under his paw. His entire body tensed, as she quickly looked up to see who had made the noise. 

"Ven?" She called, pulling her gloves off and brushing her hands on her apron. "Is that you? I thought I told you to stay out of the forest..." The maiden stood up, gracefully walking over to the fence. 

The fence itself was quite high, and made of shrubbery. Pesky thorns lined the outer edges, threatening those who dare try to enter. The azure maiden slipped through the shrubbery, avoiding the thorns completely. 

She looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. Terra held an agitated gaze, as he was locked in place. His conscious screamed at him to move, but he was unable. 

Her head turned slowly, as she took cautious note of the bronze wolf to her left. She almost jumped out of her skin, falling back onto her behind. "A-A wolf?" The maiden whispered, looking deep into the wild animals eyes. 

They kept their gaze for a moment, something the wolf had always dreamed. She was definitely frightened, her knees close to her chest and her hands skimming the ground. Her hand landed flat onto the patch of thorns protecting the garden’s perimeter. The maiden retracted her hand in pain, the thorns cutting deep into her palm.

He took a step closer to her, trying to come to her aid. Her bloody hand extended in front of her, as if to push him away. “Please! Don’t hurt me!” She cried, her head turned from the beast. 

The wolf leaned in close to her hand and licked her wounded palm. Blood smeared onto her fingers and He backed away, running back to his home. The bitter taste of her blood lingered on his tongue and taste buds. He ran as fast and as far as he could, eventually coming to a stop near a lake in the middle of the forest. He wanted to go see her again but he didn't know when. The Wolf just figured time would have to decide before he could go back. 

He transformed, looking at himself in the lake’s rippling water. Terra was certainly handsome in his human form, but he preferred being a wolf. The young man sighed, laying on the grassy tresses.

+♦︎+

The blue haired maiden sat on the ground, perturbed by the sudden encounter. She looked out to the foliage to her right, scouring the thick greens. Her hand tingled and stung. 

What was that all about? She thought, glancing down at her wounded hand. Her mind thought about his peaceful blue eyes. 

"Why would that wolf come the entire way here?" She whispered, peering back into the forest. 

Aqua shrugged, standing from her seat. I have work to do… Better patch my hand up. She thought, entering her back lawn again. The wound she had obtained from the encounter didn’t hurt or sting anymore. It was healed by the beast’s messy saliva on her hand. She had to do a double take, as magic and mythical creatures were just stories created by the town’s elders to enthrall the young children.

Either way, she was mesmerized by the wolf’s magic. He looked like a normal wolf, however. The maiden thought back, his eyes... so beautiful. She found a certain hidden comfort in the beast’s eyes. Sure, he looked mighty and ferocious but at that moment he was nothing but peaceful and docile. 

The maiden walked back to her garden work, putting her gloves in her basket of vegetables and fruit, returning to her home. As she opened the kitchen door, out ran her family's hunting dogs Leo and Clover. She left the door open, setting the basket on the countertop, pulling the produce out. 

"Aqua? Are you back?" In came her mother, holding another basket with eggs and bottles of glass filled with milk. 

The azure girl smiled, turning back to her mother. "Yeah, I picked enough for the next week or so... Did you pick up enough at the market?" She mused, laying the produce in their respective places in the kitchen. 

Her mother turned the overhead light on, resting the basket on the table. "I hope so. Ventus is still upstairs sleeping?" She sat down, holding her pregnant belly protectively. 

Aqua nodded, taking the basket and putting the milk and eggs in the icebox. "How is the baby doing? Have you had any trouble?" 

"I am only six months, dear." She replied, pulling her long aquamarine hair aside. 

Aqua clearly got most of her traits from her mother, as they shared many dominant features together. Their hair and eyes were identical, the only thing separating them was Aqua's short locks. 

The girl nodded, chuckling softly. "I know, mother. I'm just concerned." She pulled out a pan and began to melt butter in it. "Do you want some breakfast? I'll make eggs and ham." 

"Yes please. I'll wake Ventus now." Her mother stood up. "Your father should be coming back with the rest of the groceries, keep an ear out for him." She kissed her daughter's cheek, and slowly left to go upstairs. 

Aqua continued to heat up the pan for breakfast, she set the table and fed the dogs. She began to cook the ham slices, from leftovers, and arranged them on a plate. 

As she continued to cook, she heard the front door open with the voice of her father followed. "Good morning Father!" She called, concentrating on her cooking. 

"Thank you young man, please come in, we'll feed you since you helped me with this..." Her father was talking to someone as he carried his goods into the kitchen. Her father entered the kitchen carrying crates of food wrapped in brown paper, but he was followed by a dashing young man dressed well holding a box crate as well. 

"Aqua! Darling! How are you?" He smiled, giving his daughter a quick hug and kiss on the forehead. He set his crates down on the counter, followed by the dashing young man. 

Aqua blinked a few times, finishing the eggs for breakfast. She set the pan aside to cool, and she turned around gazing at the young man. "I'm well father. Who did you bring to the table this time?" She smiled, pulling her apron off and setting it on the counter. 

The young man bowed his head. "I'm Terra. I live over on the west districts, and you must be Aqua," He took her hand, kissing it. "It's a pleasure, Miss Aqua." 

She felt a chill run over her. "Thank you, Terra. The pleasure is all mine." She pulled out of his grasp, trying to meet his eyes. "Make yourself at home," 

Aqua's father pulled Terra aside, putting an arm around him. "So, Terra could you help me take these crates to the cellar?" 

Terra nodded. "Of course, sir." 

They opened the basement door and carefully took two of the three crates to the cellar, Closing the door behind themselves. Aqua's mother returned with her younger brother Ventus, following slowly behind her. 

"So I take it that your father is home?" She asked, taking her seat at the table. 

Aqua smiled, carrying the plates over to the table. "Yes. He's also brought another gentleman with the name of Terra with him." She also brought tea and milk to the table. 

Ventus took a seat next to his mother, rubbing his eyes from sleep. "It's too early." He groaned, resting his head on the table. 

Aqua ruffled the top of his head. "Oh come on Ventus... It is only eight in the morning." 

He rested his head on the table, feeling sleep take him. "It's too early!" 

Aqua shared a look with her mother, then glanced back at Ven. 

"Ven, dear, were you up late again? You know the doctor said that wasn't good to do." Their mother asked, her hand slowly rubbing circles into his back. 

He sighed. "But mom, the stars last night were amazing. I had to chart them!" 

Aqua took a seat across from him. "I'll let you nap for twenty minutes after breakfast. Alright?" 

"Aqua... He really shouldn't." Her mother protested. 

"I'll make sure to do twice as much work today. Besides, you and father have to pack for your business trip to Traverse and Olympia." 

Terra and Aqua's father returned from the cellar, taking their seats at the table. They each sat at the azure maiden’s sides, exchanging interesting glances here and there. As Aqua served the breakfast, Ven kept an eye locked on their guest. 

Aqua’s mother gave a welcoming smile to Terra, pouring her usual cup of tea. “You must be the handsome young man Aqua mentioned.” She slowly sat back against her chair. 

He glanced at Aqua, a light flush surfacing, barely visible on his tan skin. “I’m Terra, you must be her mother. It’s my pleasure, ma’am.” 

She took a sip of her tea, pulling her hair to the side. “Please, call me Skye.” Her voice was so soothing and sweet. She sounded like she could be everyone’s mother, so pleasant. “How did you come to our acquaintance, dear?” Skye folded her hands on the table. 

“He was polite, unlike many of the other dolts in the market, helping me with the rest of the groceries.” Aqua’s father interrupted, his mouth half full of food. 

Terra glanced down at his plate, beginning to eat his meat. “I hope I didn’t intrude on anything, sir.” 

He laughed, his voice strong. “Of course not, son. We have nothing to hide.” He was clearly the rock of the family. His build wide, but he was so friendly, making it incredibly hard for him to have any enemies. 

“We usually always have someone in the house. Dad’s always inviting people in.” Ventus added, reaching for seconds. He shared his father’s hair, but his mother’s eyes.

As Aqua’s parents began their own conversation across the table, she picked at her food quietly, unable to forget the interesting events from earlier. She just kept remembering the wolf’s eyes… 

“Aqua, dear…” Her mother asked, sitting forward. “Aqua?” 

She shook back to reality, jumping up. Her head flashing up to meet her mother’s. “Yes? I’m sorry.” 

“Are you alright, honey?” 

The table became quiet, it’s eyes on the azure girl. They expectantly waited for her response, as several thoughts flew through her head of what she should say.   
“I’m fine! It’s just the morning.” She smiled, taking a glance of Terra before returning her eyes to her plate. 

Terra knew she was thinking about their confrontation earlier. Gods, who wouldn’t be? He took a long look at her, peeking back at her family members. Then he thought about his.... family. Er, pack? His family was certainly not as together and perfect as Aqua’s were. 

Aqua’s father took a gander at his wristwatch, jumping up in surprise. “I have to get to the courthouse!” He exclaimed, pushing his chair out. “I must be dismissed now. I gotta get to work.” He smiled, finishing his breakfast. 

He stood up, reaching for all of his things scattered around the kitchen. He planted a kiss on his wife, then waving to his children. “Have a good day, everyone.” He grinned, winking at Terra. “I hope to see you later, young man.” 

The pack wasn’t half as loving as Aqua’s father was. Terra was almost jealous, but he was grateful to be welcomed by such a kind family. He wished he could stay there forever. 

They all watched as he hurried out, giving him good luck and kind goodbyes as he left. Skye then turned back to the table, a small smile remaining on her lips. 

“Terra, dear, I have something to ask of you.” She spoke softly again, resting her hand atop of his. 

He looked up expectantly, trying as he might to return her gentle expression. “Yes ma’am? What do you need?” 

Her eyes closed. “It is more of an offering, actually…” She said, “For the next few weeks, my husband and I are to be on business, and I don’t want anything to happen while we are gone…” 

Aqua quickly looked up, knowing exactly where her mother was to go. “Mother no!” She interrupted, glancing at Terra. “He doesn’t need to help with anything. Ven and I are perfectly capable of maintaining the household while you’re gone!” 

Her mother shook her head. “Aqua, I know you two are.” Her eyes opened again. “I want dear Terra, here to help. I don’t want to ask Namine’s mother again, as she’s still mourning her husband.” 

Terra furrowed his brow. “Ma’am, I mean… Skye, why me? You had only just met me,” He asked, trying to wrap his head around her request. 

“I know… I have a feeling that you are more important than you seem, dear.” She whispered, watching him with worn blue eyes. 

“What?!” Aqua cried. 

Skye gave her daughter a look, Aqua shut her mouth. It was amazing, just one turn of the head and silence. 

He shook his head. “I don’t understand… Why am I so important?” His eyes trailed up, trying to find an answer in Skye’s worn blue eyes. 

Skye closed her eyes once again, folding her free hand over her heart. “I cannot explain right now.” Her voice low, barely above a whisper. “You must understand one important detail, Terra.” 

Terra took a deep breath, confused on whether he should believe her or not. She seemed as convinced as the sky is blue, but he was still uncertain about almost everything. He glanced at Aqua’s younger brother, who had fallen asleep at the table. This was the strangest family he’d ever seen....

“Fate has something in store for you. I’m certain of that much, but you just have to trust a weak seeress.” Her eyes opened once more, glancing from Terra to Aqua. 

Aqua sat back. “Seeress?” She choked. Her mother was a seeress? She could control magic? Magic was real??

“Mmm. One day or another you were to find out, dear.” Skye lifted her hand off of Terra’s, folding it back onto her own. 

The confession actually made things line up. It made so much more sense to Aqua why her mother was so… her, unlike anyone else, really. It also explained why her mother’s eyes were losing their color, as they were more grey and cloudy than their natural vibrant blue like her own. 

Terra was just as surprised as Aqua. His brow furrowed, and his lips folded to a straight line. “So you’re the seeress my uncle spoke of.” Gods, he was such a liar. “How many of you still remain? Not many I presume.” 

The azure girl slammed her hands on the table. “There’s more? What in Unicornis’ name is going on!?” She cried, waking her brother from his short slumber. 

Terra’s eyes narrowed. “Who’s Unicornis?” He asked with utmost confusion. 

“What?!” Aqua felt like she was going to pass out. Her eyes were caught in a dead stare with Terra’s. He looked as clueless as Ventus was. “Unicornis is only one of our gods and saviors! He’s the bearer of Darkness and Loyalty!” She explained, distressed by his ignorance. 

Skye nodded her head. “He is only one of the five gods that we observe. Theres also Anguis, Ursus, Vulpeus and Leopardos. Each giving a gift to the world and humans.” 

He scoffed. “I’ve never heard of them before. Only Ursus.” 

He knew more than enough about Ursus. The god and bearer of Beasts, Animals and human Will. Quite ironic to say the least… Since he was a descendant and half beast. But that worried him in the least. As long as Aqua didn’t know, he would stay calm. 

Ven glanced at his mother. “So is he gonna be around when you and dad are away?” 

She smiled softly, ruffling her son’s hair. “It’s his decision, Ven. I trust he’ll make the best.” 

Silence struck the kitchen again, the family waiting for a response from their guest. Terra wanted to make the best decision, but he desperately wanted to know why he was so crucial to their future. 

He rubbed the nape of his neck, still unsure. “Well… I guess there won’t be any harm in me agreeing.” He whispered. “I accept.” 

A smile as bright as the sun curled on Skye’s lips, making the man smile as well. “Thank you. I believe that you’ll do great things.” 

Aqua pouted, gathering the plates from the table. “Mother, why don’t you take our guest into the parlor, and I’ll deliver some tea and refreshments.” Her eyes flashed to Ven. “Ven you can go back upstairs and rest for a little.” 

Ven nodded, grinning as he scampered off from the table and up the stairs. It bewildered Terra how excited he was to sleep again. Weren’t there things to be done? He reminded him of a few of the wolves in his pack. 

“We’ll just wait in here, dear.” Skye replied, getting comfortable on her chair. “I see no need in leaving you alone to do the dishes.” 

“Of course.” Aqua walked to the sink, rolling her eyes. “Just sit tight and I’ll make more tea.” 

Terra took note of how Skye was observing himself. Her eyes looking deep into his own, as if she was trying to read him. A nervous sweat ran over him, feeling like she knew his secrets. Something the man was made of. Secrets.   
“Who is your uncle you mentioned earlier?” The seeress asked, taking another drink of tea. Her eyes closing. 

He grit his teeth, still incredibly nervous. “Eraqus, the state representative. He’s always up in the courthouse and capitol building, that I rarely see him around home.” 

Skye nodded, her hand resting on her belly. “I didn’t think he had any relatives. Are you two close?” 

“We aren’t as close as we should be. He’s with that with most of our clan.” The word escaped his mouth so easily that he knew he was in trouble. “I mean family.” He corrected. 

“No, no. It’s alright.” She noticed how tense he was, her hand resting softly atop of his. “Are you alright, dear? You look like you want to run away.” 

Aqua rolled her eyes again, holding back her rude comment she desperately wanted to cry out. “Do you want me to check your temperature?” She asked, improvising. 

“I’m fine! It’s just the morning.” He laughed dryly. “Mornings aren’t my usual thing. I’m usually busy at night time, and sometimes I don’t sleep as best as I wish.” He bit his cheek, telling the truth partially. I only get up in the mornings to see your daughter. I was going to tell you someday but… Terra thought, blushing. 

Aqua finished and pulled the tray of tea over to the table, setting it down in front of Terra. “Tea is on, my dear.” She teased, sitting across from Terra. 

Skye smiled softly, adding a small cube of sugar to her tea. “Aqua, why don’t you tell me about that man at the market the other day?” She glanced at Terra. “He was a handsome fellow, tall with black hair and stunning golden eyes.” 

“Mother! I don’t wish to talk about this now!” The azure girl cried, her peachy face blooming with bright red blush. 

Terra furrowed his brow. “That man… It was Vanitas.” He growled, thinking about the impish man. “He’s bad news.” 

The seeress almost choked on her tea, calmly setting her cup back down. “Whatever do you mean?” She asked, her eyes wide. “He seemed rather polite to Aqua here.” 

“He’s not as polite as you know him,” He glanced at Aqua. “I know him very well. We’re old friends, I guess.” 

“You guess?” Aqua asked.   
He narrowed his eyes, taking a teacup. “Actually I know. We’re more than old friends, but its something I’d rather not get into now.” 

The table went silent. 

Aqua bit her lip, looking to her mother. “Ah, now. Mother, you have some explaining to do.” She said, her arms crossing. “How long have you been keeping this from me?” 

Skye sighed, her smile remaining tightly on her lips. “All of your life, I’m afraid.” She opened her eyes, looking to her daughter. “It was a matter of time before you knew, dear. But I couldn’t keep it a secret much longer.” Her eyes glanced to Terra. “I’m not sure if my abilities have passed into your blood, but I can see that in the future you’ll need them.” 

“Can you tell me what I’ll need them for?” 

Her mother shook her head. “No.” She paused. “As my duty as a seeress of Light, I am at oath to not reveal someone’s future. I must not change fate. But I can tell you this much, my dear,”

Aqua watched her mother with expectant eyes. “Go on.” 

“Terra is the only one that can assist you in your time of need.” She whispered. 

Aqua and Terra exchanged a look, before turning back to Skye. 

“What do you mean, Terra is the only one?” Aqua cried, her face turning red. “There has to be someone else in the world.” 

Skye frowned. “Aqua! Don’t disrespect our guest!” She turned her head to Terra. “Dear, I hope you’ll forgive her. She’s still a bit frightened, I believe.” 

Terra shook his head. “It’s alright. I’ve had worse before.” This was incredibly embarrassing. The girl he was in love with didn’t even believe that he could bid her well. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, Miss Aqua.” A half-smile curled on his lips. 

“You’re welcome.” Aqua whined, looking to her mother. “Forgive me for my rude behavior. I’m just a little unprepared.” 

“As anyone would be,” Terra added, crossing his arms. 

He figured it would take a while before she could have any feelings for himself. She was as cold as winter, and just as harsh. But it was probably just him, or she could have been like this to everyone. She certainly wasn’t like it earlier. The fear that he saw earlier was something that not many people have seen. 

Aqua’s mother slowly stood up, a hand on the table and the other on her belly. “I must be getting upstairs to pack my things.” She smiled, watching the two before her. “Terra, stay as long as you wish, dear. What is ours is yours.” Skye left from her spot at the table and hobbled up the stairs. 

Aqua anxiously sipped at her tea, waiting for a conversation to arise. She glanced up at her guest, his eyes wandering all over her. A bright red blush surfaced on her cheeks, making her look away. 

“Why are you looking at me?” She squeaked, quickly shifting in her seat. 

Terra had been caught. He tried to think of something to say, a smile building on his lips. He ran his hand through his hair, glancing back. “I’m sorry. I hope I’m not making you uncomfortable.” An awkward second passed by as he tried to think. “You’re rather beautiful, if I say so myself. Forgive me if I have disturbed you.” 

“No. It’s alright.” Aqua smiled. “Thank you.” 

Another second or two passed by. “Is there something that needs done?” He asked, resting back against his chair. 

The azure maiden pondered for a moment, her eyes drilling a hole into the table. “Well… there are a few things I have to do today. But you don't have to help me." 

"Nonsense, that's what I'm here for." He stood from the table. “Let’s begin.”

END


	2. An Unexpected Vist

_“Love isn’t soft, like those poets say. Love has teeth which bite and the wounds never close.”_ **Stephen King : The Poet**

_________________________

It was only his first day helping out at Aqua’s home and he was already running late. He had to pack things to keep with him during his stay, as Skye was ever so kind to let him stay with them. Terra ran as fast as he could to the edge of the city, the hand-me-down doctor’s bag was filled with clothes he thought would last him the entirety of about three to four months was clenched tightly between his teeth. He certainly couldn’t carry it as a wolf, the only possible downside… besides for that whole love thing. 

As soon as he reached the cityside, he quickly transformed in the shadows, taking the wet handles in his hand. The beast-man walked casually into the city gate and began to walk through the crowds to Aqua and Ven’s home. He was the whole way on the east side of town when he needed to be in the west, and the walk would usually take up to ten to twenty minutes. People shoved and gawked past him, and the staring eyes just made him move faster. 

He eventually reached her place, not so out of breath. He raised a hand to knock on the door, looking down at his outfit and fixing his jacket. A woman opened the door, her hair was black and she had deep blue eyes. She looked up at Terra, her eyes wide with surprise. 

“Xion?” he asked, holding his bag behind his back. “What in Ursus’ name are you doing here?” 

The girl barely flinched, smiling wide and revealing oddly sharp canine teeth. “I should be asking you the same thing.” she grinned. “Aqua’s father hired me to work for their family. I’m their housekeeper and maid now.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him, flashing a playful smile. “You’re being pretty brave doing this, Terra. The elders would never want-”

“I understand that. Let’s drop it.” he interrupted. “May I come in or not?”

Xion nodded, getting back to her position as housekeeper. “Of course. They’ve been expecting you.” she let him in, closing the door behind herself. “I need to go back up and help Madam with her dressing. Roxas is in the kitchen.” she ran off upstairs, holding her dress in her hands. 

_Madam?_ Terra thought. He ignored her comment, entering the kitchen to find Ven chatting with Roxas. They looked awfully similar, the only difference being their hair color and their outfits. The dirty blonde hair that was atop of Roxas’ head was nothing compared to the bright blonde that was atop of Ventus’.  
Roxas looked up, also surprised as Xion was. “You? What are you doing here?” 

Ven smiled at Terra, his brow furrowing when he turned back to Roxas. “Do you two know each other?” 

Terra groaned. “Roxas and I are friends. So are Xion and I. We go back a ways.” he ran his hand through his hair. “I see you and Xion took up jobs.” 

Roxas nodded, continuing to cook. “Aqua’s father wanted to hire us. Eraqus put in a good word for us since they work together. Lady Skye already told us what we needed to do, and since winter is coming soon, we’ll need to a bit more.” 

Terra took a seat next to Ven, watching what Roxas was doing. “But why all of this now? Wasn’t Aqua in charge of everything?” he asked. 

Roxas took a moment before answering. “It seems that Lady Skye wants Miss Aqua to focus more on her future, and less on now. She hopes that Aqua will be engaged by the time they arrive back home.” 

“With her father being the Viscount, she has a status in the city.” he added, handing a sandwich to Ven. 

Terra crossed his arms. “So she’s the Viscount’s daughter.” he trailed off, staring outside. 

“Well I’m the son of the Viscount.” Ven elbowed Terra. His mouth was full and he smiled. “Have you met a special lady that you have a crush on? Is she pretty?” 

“Gorgeous.” he whispered. 

Ven laughed, scooting closer to him. “Where did you meet her?” 

Terra shook out of his daze, turning back to Ventus. “Wait, why should I tell you?” he grinned, ruffling Ven’s hair. “You’re a little runt who’s gonna tell all of your friends.” 

“Hey!” Ven cried, taking Terra’s hand off of his head. 

Terra laughed. A pure genuine laugh. Something that had almost become foreign to him. He spent so much time alone in the forest just thinking about her, that nothing really came to him as funny. The pack was nothing spectacular, and they were all brooding away in the thicker tresses of the forest anyway. 

Perhaps there will be a day when he will be free of this wretched curse. He never felt at home in the wood anyway...  
__________

Aqua drew in a deep breath, her breath getting lost with each tug and pull on the corset. Her hands held onto the vanity table before her, glancing at her parallel self.

"Are...you sure-" the wind was knocked from her again. "These are really in...fashion?" she asked, looking at Xion. 

The raven nodded, a soft smile curling to her lips. "Yes. Your father wished that you had the finest clothing to wear." she tightened the corset one last time, "I'm sorry about the pain." 

“It’s… okay.” Aqua began to even her breathing, completely winded from the corset. “Am I supposed to feel like I’m suffocating?” She held her chest. 

“Yes.” 

Aqua stood up, stepping lightly to her new dresses in her wardrobe. "Why don't you pick the color, Xion. I'm sure you have a fine eye for things like that." she sat on her bed, pulling a petticoat over her slip and bloomers. 

"Of course." Xion gave her a half bow, meeting to the wardrobe. There were only three dresses that were unpacked, a navy blue one, a teal one, and a green one. The housekeeper pulled the navy blue one from the closet, handing it to her. "This one. It looks best for the weather outside." 

The Viscount's daughter smiled, taking the skirt from the hanger. She unzipped the back, and pulled it over her head. (With Xion’s help of course.) Xion handed her a blouse, and she slowly buttoned it up while Aqua fixed her sleeves. 

“I don’t feel right having you do all of this for me.” Aqua glanced at the floor, then to the window. She sighed. “I’m so used to do everything on my own.” 

“I’m sure you’ll get used to it after a while,” 

“But what if I don’t, Xion?” she sounded too distressed. “You don’t think I’m weak… Do you?” 

Xion nervously shook her head, handing the bodice to Aqua. “I would never, miss. And I’m being honest.” A second passed by. “You have done so much to help you family in the few years, that I actually admire you.” 

Aqua remained silent for a few more moments while Xion finished dressing her. She then gazed into the mirror, smoothing the creases in her skirt’s fabric. “My hat and cloak?” 

“Downstairs waiting for you. Also, Master Terra is here.” 

The blue girl sighed. “Is he? Then I guess he’ll have time to go out with Ven and I. Splendid.” she couldn’t have sounded more sarcastic, but she corrected herself. That was not part of the manners she was taught. 

Aqua didn’t want to do any of this. She didn’t want to wear corsets or attend training to behave properly. She was fine as she was. And how was she suppose to find a man who would actually love her? Sure she was a beautiful woman, but she could come off as a little rough around the edges. 

“Are you ready to go downstairs now?” Xion asked, her voice low. She had picked up a basket of dirty laundry, most likely about to take it outside to wash and dry. 

Aqua nodded, sighing. “Can’t keep them waiting.” The azure girl stepped out into the hallway, nervous that she was going to trip on her dress. Her hands held bunches of her dress up while she walked down the stairs. At least the stairs were wide enough so she could hug up to the railing and not fall over. 

She could hear chatter coming from the kitchen, quiet at points, but then rose again in volume. Aqua had stopped right before the last step, Xion standing behind her on the stairs. The maiden was trying to listen in to the conversation. 

As soon as she did try to eavesdrop, the talking ceased. Sounds of sizzling food and jingling from the dog’s collars was the remainder of the noise. Aqua shook her head walking through the hallway into the kitchen. 

“Hello everyone,” she announced, entering the room. Immediately she wanted to fall over, but she managed to shuffle over to the armchair across from everyone. Damn corset. “How are you, Terra?” Her eyes ran off to the outdoors, thinking she saw a flurry fall from the sky. 

Terra gulped, turning to her. “I’m alright. And you?” 

“Suffocating.” Aqua slumped into the chair cushion. She was almost trying to avoid his eyes

His expression was a little more than worried. He wanted to jump out of his seat and help her in whatever way possible, but he needed to keep his walls up. “You look lovely.” That was all he could choke out from his conscience. 

Her eyes ran back to him, carefully observing him. “Thank you. As do you. Rather handsome if you ask me.” she trailed off, looking at Ven instead. “What were you and Ven talking about?” 

Roxas brought her a cup of tea, handing it to her, then going off to his duties again. He returned to the stove front, stirring something in a large stock pot. Xion then carried the basket of laundry down to the cellars, getting ready to clean it. Aqua met her reflection in the tea, sighing just under her breath. 

Ventus smiled, standing from his seat, sitting next to the stout hound lying on the ground. “We were talking about girls. Terra apparently has a lady in mind, but he wouldn’t tell me who she was.” 

“You do, do you?” she grinned, taking a dainty sip of her tea. Just as she learned. “It’s not in my place to ask, but I hope she bids you well.” Aqua desperately wanted to know. Her subconscious was fighting with herself to ask. 

Terra bit his lip, feeling like he was drawing blood. “I don’t think I’m the best for her.” He could admit that much. “She’s too good for me. I’m just the son of a courthouse official. She’s more than that. The daughter of so much more.” 

“Who is your father?” Aqua couldn’t help but ask. 

He drew out a long breath, giving a hazy glance to the dog on the ground. “Eraqus.” 

Their eyes immediately were drawn back to him, wide with suspicion and curiosity. Aqua sat reserved, not being able to do much but keep a smile on her lips. Ven on the other hand was stunned, as was Roxas, probably not expecting to hear him blurt that out. 

“Really? What a coincidence.” 

The beast-man laughed weakly. “Not that much of a coincidence actually. I look too much like him for it to be like that.” 

Aqua shifted in her seat, sensing the tension in his voice. “Why haven’t we’ve met before a month ago? I would go to all of the representative parties they held.” 

He shot her a look, almost upset that he did. “He doesn’t exactly like flaunting me off to the other council members. I’m more of a black sheep than really considered something important.” 

“Aqua?” Roxas interrupted, stopping Terra before he admitted anything that couldn’t pay back. He turned to her. “Don’t you have to stop at the courthouses anyway?” 

She nodded, brushing her hair aside. “We do.” her eyes flashed back to Terra. “Why don’t you come with Ven and I?” 

Terra awkwardly turned to the window. 

“Yeah! Why don’t you come with us Terra! I’m sure your dad will like to see you.” Ven added, continuing to rub the belly of his fat dog. 

Aqua set her teacup down, standing up from the chair. “You did say you would help with anything around here.” she smiled, taking his hands. “Consider this something.” 

Terra couldn’t refuse. He was too blinded by love to say no. "I guess so." he turned his head slowly, meeting to her eyes. 

"Thank you." Aqua pulled away from him, letting go of his hands. "Then we'd better be going. Are you ready to go?" 

He didn’t respond right away. Instead he was watching the floor carefully, trying to not be nervous about seeing Eraqus. They haven’t spoken in weeks… and he felt that it was better that way. Eraqus tried to run more from the fact that he had blood of the beast in himself, so he took Terra with him, trying to teach at least one of the members of the pack human qualities. It just didn’t last very long, and soon Terra went back. 

Terra got off of his chair, sliding his hat off of the counter slowly. “I guess we are good to go. You Ven?” he turned to him, no longer sitting next to the fat dog sprawled on the floor. The dog just gave Terra the most disconcerned look in the world, and he was almost jealous that the dog was so lax. “Where did he go?” 

“He’s at the door.” the blue girl took his hand, leading him in that direction. “I’m sure your father will be happy to see you. I haven’t see Eraqus in a little. Good to catch up.” 

Ven was standing at the door, pulling a jacket over his vest. The weather certainly wasn’t going to be getting any warmer out. “Is that all you’re bringing, Aqua?” he was staring at the purse on the foyer table. “What if we wanna stop somewhere for a bite?” 

Aqua shot him a look, something crossed between ‘Not now’ and ‘I guess so’ and it just looked completely ridiculous on her. “I’m sure someone will say something at the court districts, Ven. You can’t eat so much, anyway. It’s not good for your health.” 

“But I’m hungry!” 

“Ventus just ate a sandwich not too long ago, Aqua.” Roxas called in from the kitchen. 

She gave him a smirk, pulling her hat and cape on. “We’ll stop for some sweets, Ven.” Aqua mouthed, making sure Roxas didn’t hear her. 

Terra had remained quiet the entire time, just helping Aqua with her things. He ran ahead, opening the door for both of them, letting them step out onto the porch before he was met back to their sides. Ven ran down the steps, starting off in the direction of the court districts. 

Soon enough, once they were all off of the porch, they were walking to the districts. Terra couldn’t even remember when he was at the courthouses the last time. It has been such an incredibly long time…. 

Ven was walking ahead of both Terra and Aqua, mostly because Aqua was taking her time so she wouldn’t pass out. She didn’t know what her corset was made of, she didn’t know the point of strangling yourself just to have a small waist, but she tried to not let it bother her. 

“I’m sorry for my attitude earlier,” Terra breathed, watching Ven closely. “I hope you didn’t think I was trying to start anything.” 

She looked up at him. “I didn’t think you were giving me attitude. I understand that you aren’t very close with your father, I just thought it would be nice to bring you along… Since I doubted that you wanted to be with Xion and Roxas for the rest of the afternoon.” she laughed. 

Terra smirked. “Well, you aren’t wrong there.” he noticed how eager Ven was acting, almost running off to the districts. “Ven seems a little excited to get there. Is he expecting someone there?” 

“Probably just excited to see Namine or Kairi. Depending who’s there today.” 

“Are they friends of his?” he asked, turning the corner onto main street. 

Main Street was busy as usual. Vendors and shops open and filled up with people trying to get their shopping done, while restaurants filled the busy district with wonderful aromas of food. This was also known as the Market District, but people just called it Main Street. The smells were making Terra hungry, but he didn’t bother to say anything. His nerves were keeping him from eating. 

“Kairi’s part of the monarchy, Terra. She’s our princess.” Aqua accidentally tripped, falling over onto him, pushed aside by ignorant shoppers. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Terra had caught her, and she was just awkwardly standing there. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s alright.” he helped stand her up straight again, letting her go. “People don’t have the same consideration as they used to. It’s fine.” 

Aqua sighed, beginning to walk again. Her right hand was firmly on her stomach, the small string tied purse around her wrist. She looked absolutely miserable, but she trudged on, knowing that there would be a comfortable seat waiting for her at the courthouses.  
Terra and Aqua didn’t talk much for the rest of the walk, he was too worried about her, and she was too worried about her future. He knew that love was too much to ask right away. They had only known each other for only a week, and he knew from all of the stories he was told as a child that love can’t happen so fast. But love at first sight was true, as he was under the influence of it right now. He had never felt such strong feelings for anyone ever. Sure he had crushes on some of the girls he used to attend school with, but it was never, _ever_ this strong. 

Eventually, they made it to the Court Districts, and wealthy people were walking here and there. It was a huge difference, since little to no beggars loomed around this district, also the people were wealthy, with just a glance of the eye, anyone knew. Their clothes and adornments were much nicer than most people in Main Street. Terra couldn’t help but feel a wave of inadequacy as he walked along with Aqua.

Ven ran ahead again to a short girl with blonde hair, sitting next to the running fountain. He sat down next to her, starting to talk to her. He waved Terra and Aqua away, motioning that he’d most likely be there when they returned. 

“Who is that with Ven?” Terra asked, trying not to let any of his emotions run over. “Is that Namine?”

Aqua nodded, stopping for a second next to a lamp post. She leaned up against it. “Yes. That’s Namine.” She looked pale… “She works as an artist in the capitol building. She’s also our neighbor.” 

Terra noticed how sickly she looked. “Are you alright? You look a little pale,” he brushed her bangs aside, feeling her forehead. “You aren’t warm... Let’s go to the court as soon as possible, you need to rest.” 

She flustered up. “I-I’m fine!” Her eyes ran down to the ground, and she stood up straight. “We should be going. Ansem is expecting us.”

Aqua walked off in the direction of the first large, marble white building. It almost looked strange next to the rustic look of the other buildings. Terra hurried up and ran to her side. They made their way up the stairs and into the huge doors of the building.  
____________________

The inside was as nice as the outside. The floors were tile, and miraculously painted ceilings and arches lied above them. Terra was almost amazed, forgetting what it was like inside. It was years since he was here… and it almost felt right being here with Aqua. Officers greeted them as they walked past, observing each detail about them. They even greeted Aqua by name, smiling as they did. 

Aqua lead Terra up the staircase, taking a sharp right to the senate room. She knocked, slowly opening the door afterwards. Inside were two men, discussing something rather important, as they both turned to the door with heated expressions. It was a lavish office, and a man with blonde hair and white skin sat behind a desk of mahogany. The other man stood at the front, his hair black and his skin a deep tan. He resembled Terra, and right away the wave of nausea came back over him. 

“Miss Aqua, you made it.” the man behind the desk said, smoothing his jacket and standing from his seat. His eyes met Terra’s. “I see you brought a friend?” 

The tan man who resembled Terra stood straight. His eyes narrowing in Terra’s direction. “Terra? What are you doing here?” his voice was strong, almost too strong for Terra to handle. But he knew it was coming. He didn’t visit Eraqus in almost three to four months. 

Aqua walked ahead of Terra, giving a slight bow of the head to her father’s work colleagues and quickly sat down at the conveniently placed loveseat. She felt immediately better. “I brought Terra with me. I figured you would like to see each other.” she smiled. 

Terra gulped, noticing it was his turn to talk. “I’m helping Aqua’s family with some work this winter, until her parents return from their trip.” he stepped further into the room, lessening his nerves. 

“I appreciate you bringing him here, Aqua,” Eraqus narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms. “But I don’t think it’s very wise to have him help.” 

The man who was behind the desk, whom Terra figured was this Ansem that Aqua mentioned, looked out of place. He stood awkwardly next to Eraqus, knowing that it wasn’t in his place to be in during the argument that was going to rise. He straightened his back and pulled papers and hastily written letters off of the desk, holding them at his side. “

“I will be leaving for the time being. I have an appointment with another congressmen.” he said, glancing from Aqua to Eraqus. “Please continue, and I will be back shortly.” It was almost instantaneously that he walked from the desk to the door, the tension building up. 

Eraqus took a seat across from Aqua, a crease returning between his brows. “Take a seat, Terra.There’s no use to try and run away again.” The man was clearly exhausted mentally, probably overwhelmed from the surprise visit. 

“Run away?” Aqua asked, noticing that she wasn’t sitting up straight, like she was taught. But she didn’t care enough to fix her posture. “What do you mean by that?” 

Terra took the empty seat next to Aqua, unhinging his gaze from his father. “It’s a long story. We didn’t come here to argue, or tell stories.” he felt like he was being a bit harsh. “Forgive me for saying this, but I had no intention of seeing you again. There was no reason for me to.” 

“Terra!” Aqua was wide eyed. How could he say that to his own father?! Some part of her wanted to ask him why he was acting like this, but another wanted to demand an apology to him. 

“It’s alright, Aqua.” Eraqus rested his head on his hands. “Let him speak his mind. He’s a young man.” 

She was already going insane. The awkward boundaries were getting to her now, and she didn’t want to be rude and get up off of a whim. But she didn’t want to stay and know all of these things that wasn’t hers to know. 

“I can already see that he has put so much trust into you, that the thought of you breaking a promise or telling a secret was mad for him to even consider.” 

Terra started to feel anger build up. It was not a good idea to bring him here. “Don’t bring her into this. This is between you and me, old man.” 

Aqua was getting even more uncomfortable, but she rested a hand on his wrist. “Is that true, Terra? You trust me that much?” 

He flushed, turning from her gaze. 

“Can’t you see it in him? Maybe I can only see it because he is my son.” Eraqus sighed. “Enough arguing. I’m interested in why you’re joining us today, Miss.” 

Aqua pulled her hand from Terra’s wrist, resting it back on her lap. She nodded, gracefully smiling. “I am here today to get papers about the marriage licenses. I want to see what I will be getting myself into…” she trailed off. “Since my mother wishes that I am to be engaged by the time she comes back.” 

Terra didn’t say anything. His heart was pounding so loudly that he swore that the others could hear him, but he was wrong. He wanted to marry her. He didn’t want to be last… 

“Have you found any men who you think are of your liking?” Eraqus stood from his chair, walking back to a shelf lined with books and files. “I’ll have to send some to the press room, if that is alright.” he was skimming through a thick book. 

“Of course. I just came by to see if there were any ready. Could you mail it to our home? Our housekeepers will be there to get it if there’s a courier.” she ignored his first question. She wanted to avoid any questions about _that_ subject as much as possible. 

Eraqus pulled a paper out of a drawer on the shelf, and he was examining it. “You should be walking out with papers today. It shouldn’t take long.” he glanced at Terra. 

“Perhaps we should be getting something to eat.” Eraqus turned, holding the paper in his grasp. “Over some tea maybe. I would love to hear what has been going on with you.” 

Terra took in a deep breath. It was going to be a long visit. 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!! Chapter 2 is finally here, after a little over five months!  
> Forgive me for the unsteady updates with chapters/stories. I've been a bit busy here and there, and some motivation was lost, but alas, I have regained it!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for your loving support my dears! And I hope to see you soon in the next adventure!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> whhoooooo this was the special story i was working on! another fic to read. but im not sure if i'll continue this... i have so many ideas for this, but i had originally started this back in like december and i just only finished it. so this is a big red flag.... 
> 
> anyway! i hope you liked this! thanks for reading!


End file.
